worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Southern Barrens
|pop = Atleast 9700. |major = Desolation Hold Fort Triumph Northwatch Hold |affilation = Contested |ruler = |government = None |loc = Central Kalimdor |level = 30 - 35 }} Southern Barrens is a generic term for all the lands on the southern part of the Great Divide. This region is not only one of the most hardest hit by the Cataclysm, but also is one of the biggest war zones in the escalating conflict between the Alliance and Horde. In the wake of the Cataclysm, the Alliance has been aggressively expanding into the heart of the continent from the east coast. Geography defines the conflict here. The Battlescar sits in the middle of a narrow pass, a natural bottleneck. The Alliance needs to blast its way through here in order to maintain an overland link between Theramore and Northwatch Hold, not to mention a route into the Stonetalon Mountains, where the Alliance can lend aid to its allies. If the Horde can seal off this pass, then Theramore will essentially be isolated. The conflict comes to a head in the Battlescar... and the future of Kalimdor may hinge on the outcome. Geography The landscape here is predominately a savanna-esque landscape caught in the dry season, the exception being the Overgrowth situated in the northern part of the region, near the Great Divide - a growth stated by local quests to not be entirely natural. Maps and subregions Flight Master Locations : Fort Triumph : Honor's Stand : Northwatch Hold : Desolation Hold : Hunter's Hill : Vendetta Point Regions adjacent to Southern Barrens Notable characters ... Quests Resources ... Changes Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Bael Modan – slightly expanded with new stonework; tiny Horde camp set just to the north called Spearhead * Bael Modan Excavation Site – now attacked by Horde raiders, though Bael Modan itself is not * Blackthorn Ridge – the northern corner now has a Goblin-run mine * Camp Taurajo – burned down by Alliance forces and is now being looted; the nearby road to Mulgore is now blocked by a Tauren-erected gate, The Great Gate * Field of Giants – west side taken by the Horde who have erected Desolation Hold and are constantly fighting with the Alliance; east side taken by the Alliance, called Fort Triumph; both have flight paths and serve as quest hubs * Fields of Blood – the Quilboar have more defenses in some areas, but have lost an encampment to the Horde, now called Vendetta Point near Camp Taurajo * The Great Lift – the road running north of here almost all the way to Blackthorn Ridge has been overrun with giant brambles; the Lift itself appears to be destroyed; just outside the brambles is Mankrik, elite now and fighting the Quilboar; further north is a small, neutral quest hub called Firestone Point, run by the Earthen Ring * Honor's Stand – the Alliance have taken this pass into Stonetalon Mountains and are erected a gate of their own while fighting off the Horde; full-fledged Alliance camp here with flight master; the Horde have a camp of their own just south of here in the hills called Hunter's Hill, with a flight path and 'The High Road' to enter Stonetalon Mountains * The Overgrowth – the lands south of the Lushwater Oasis have become overgrown and lush; there is a new Horde camp on the NE side, Camp Una'fe, that houses some of the Camp Taurajo refugees; further to the east is another encampment where Naralex awaits with quests; further east and on the edge of the Overgrowth is a small Alliance camp, Teegan's Expedition * Northwatch Hold – Controlled by the Alliance and is now a quest hub with flight master; a road leads from the back side down to the shores shared with Dustwallow Marsh where a dock sits – the boat seems to come from the Eastern Kingdoms (according to the NPC); The Hold is under constant attack by the Horde, who have a small camp just to the north in the hills and ships in the water; due west of here and near the main road is an Alliance encampment, Forward Command Gallery File:Barrens 070910 013846 - Razorfen - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The southern end of Southern Barrens File:Barrens 071010 010729 - Frazzlecraz Motherlode - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Frazzlecraz Motherlode Videos XzbU_4DyXz0 References See also * Northern Barrens External links ;Lore Apr 24th 2011 at 6:00PM}} ru:Южные Степи Kategooria:Southern Barrens Kategooria:Flats